battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
LADDER
LADDER is the Solar System Treaty Mediatory Council, headquartered in the Onion Frame, an attached to Ketheres. Along with the Jupiter System Union and the République Vénus, it is one of the three superpowers of the Solar System. LADDER played a minor role in Battle Angel Alita, but was given more exposure in Gunnm: Martian Memory and a key role in Last Order. It sponsors the Zenith of Things Tournament, which is held every ten years. History LADDER was formed at the end of the Terraforming Wars in ES 387, in part due to the Camranh Tragedy.Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline.Phase 38 By the same Treaty of 387, the Mars Kingdom Parliament was also created, which is officially supported by LADDER. LADDER's other interests on Mars include the Olympus Payline Company which operates Olympus Spaceport. The GENE Project was conceived as a project to create super geniuses by using Tiphares as a test environment in ES 400. This led to the birth of Jean Vares in ES 431. After he launched a series of deadly nanotechnological terrorist attacks from ES 469-472 dubbed the Vares Hazard, which killed over 20 million, he was finally captured on Pluto by Aga Mbadi, the commander of ORDER. Mbadi returned in triumph after successfully transplanting Vares' brain bio-chip into his own brain per Vares' suggestion. He eventually became the Assistant Chairman of LADDER and began to dictate LADDER policy from behind the scenes due to his hacking of Unanimous. The Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) was later proposed by Mbadi in ES 501, evolving into a Solar System-wide fighting tournament that also served to flush out and destroy LADDER's enemies. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' After Desty Nova trapped Alita in his Ouroboros Program, Bigott Eizenburg betrayed her by offering her to Nova and inviting him back to Tiphares. To convince Nova that the offer was genuine, he mentioned that Melchizedek and LADDER had concurred with this decision. When Nova learned that LADDER was involved, he agreed to return.Battle 47 After Alita and Nova later confronted Melchizedek, the supercomputer revealed that LADDER was privy to lines of communications that it itself was not. Following Alita's transformation into the Tree of Life to save Tiphares and the Scrapyard, Ketheres, LADDER's headquarters, which had also been transformed, was turned into a tourist mecca. When Koyomi visited Ketheres five years later, she ran into Figure Four. After they found a senile Nova, he led them to an interior area of the Tree of Life, where they recovered a human Alita who had been regrown inside a giant bulb, ending the manga. ''Last Order'' .]] The same year that the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament occurred, ES 591, Mbadi captured the fourth product of the GENE Project, Nova II, after he arrived on Ketheres. At its 1355th session, LADDER supported a successful joint military attempt spearheaded by the Mars Kingdom Parliament, to recapture Olympus Spaceport, which was run by one of its client companies. After the Tenth ZOTT got underway Mbadi prepared the Tiphares Redevelopment Bill to be introduced at the LADDER session following the tournament, which would eliminate the residents of both Tiphares and the Scrapyard. This influenced Alita to force him to agree to recognize both cities as a sovereign nation if the Space Angels won, which was modified on Pissarro Créer de Vivre's suggestion to make both prizes for the winner. Zekka's support of Alita against him resulted in Mbadi being given authorisation to use the Sword of Damocles if necessary in order to destroy them both during the Finals. .]] With the Space Angels' victory, Mbadi intended to use the Sword of Damocles to wipe out the arena to kill Alita and Tunpò and cover it up as an accidental explosion. However the Fawkes Virus at that point activated, disabling Unanimous and leaking footage of security cameras that covered the VIP area where Yajnik and Mbadi were. The revelation that Mbadi intended to cheat the Space Angels and his subsequent murder live on camera of Yajnik shocked the audience and instigated a revolt against him by the LADDER staff as well as NEW ORDER. Mbadi was able to fire the Sword of Damocles but it was ultimately disabled by Tunpò. While attempting to flee, Mbadi was ambushed and killed by Caerula Sanguis. Military LADDER's interplanetary peacekeeping force is NEW ORDER, which fields a fleet of warships. Its soldiers use a multi-camouflage capable space suit and provide security for the Onion Frame as well as engage in military operations. Elite formations of New Order include High Order and Unit 402. LADDER controls the Sword of Damocles, a satellite capable of vaporising an asteroid. Symbols .]] The primary LADDER symbol is a representation of the Onion Frame and Ketheres, and appears on the front of the caps of selected LADDER personnel and on the hulls of NEW ORDER warships. It consists of two solid circles connected by a vertical line. The upper circle has four smaller vertical lines below it, two on each side of the larger line. The bottom circle is surrounded by a larger circle and has a smaller portion of the large vertical line extending below it. There is a secondary symbol consisting of two separate half circles connected by a vertical line. It appears on the jacket of Mbadi, Yajnik, and two of the human LADDER delegates. It was also used as the LADDER symbol in Gunnm: Martian Memory. Other appearances In Gunnm: Martian Memory LADDER recalls Nova to Zalem. After arriving on Jeru Gally can visit the LADDER embassies there and learn about their nations. She discovers about a plot to disrupt LADDER which could possibly retrigger the Terraforming Wars, which she foils. References Category:LADDER